December 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - December 1703 = Weather this month *Rainfall in the Pacific Ocean. *Storms in the far south and the North Atlantic. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters London *Baron Somers, the Lord High Chancellor of England has called in Msr. Gaspard Ulliel, the French diplomat, and after exchanging pleasantries explained that the English government has no great desire to go to war with France and is disturbed by French support for the Jacobite rebels. In return for a guarantee of peace and the removal of support for the Jacobites the English Crown will be willing to remove her fleets from the Baltic, elements of which could then be better employed to protect both French and English merchant shipping in the North Sea, English Channel, and Irish Sea from pirates. "It would be a terrible shame if war were to erupt, for the loss of France's colonies would be the ultimate price and the strengthening of English arms at home by victory after victory," Somers warned. *A Christmas ball has been hosted in the confines of the fashionable No.7 Park Lane, a splendid town house in the better part of the city. Gentlemen officers in ebullient mood at the expected forthcoming scrap with the Frenchies, including no less a person that Captain General John Churchill, Duke of Marlborough, were pleased to attend. The other senior figure to grace the social event was the Captain-General of the Americas, Sir Thomas Swan. He and Churchill were seen doing some serious talking during the course of the evening while standing glasses in hand beneath a quite fine painting of a Dutch School seascape... Versailles *In the absence of King Louis, who had departed for Orleans, the Dauphin Louis de France has presented Herr Franz Kripp, the Saxon ambassador, with the decoration of Commander of the Order of St. Michael in recognition of Prince Frederick's outstanding defence of Dresden (this is a military honour intended for Prince Frederick of Saxony rather than for the ambassador himself). The Dauphin expressed his hope that Prince Frederick will be able to wear the decoration at the coming wedding in February to which he is, quite naturally, invited. Cairo *Ambassador Umit Biligren of Ottoman Anatolia acknowledged on behalf of the Grand Vizier that agreement for the construction of the Mehmet II Canal has now been confirmed. He also said to Bey Huseyin of Egypt, "Istanbul looks very much forward to working with you on this project, which will confirm the greatness of Ottoman engineering and will open up a new trade route for the world’s shipping." He then came close to the Bey, who visibily flinched - at which reaction several bodyguards leapt forward and placed themselves between his person and the ambassador. Biligren shrank back, and while looking over his shoulder slunk out of the room with the attitude of one who fears for his live should he now make a wrong move... Moscow *The Abbot of Antim arrived in Moscow to represent the Patriarchate of Wallachia at the Holy Synod. Also now here is Great Patriarch Jeremiah of Alexandria, and Athanasius, Great Patriarch of Greece and Prime Patriarch of the Orthodox faith. There also came to Moscow the Great Patriarch of Russia, Stefan of Ryazan, and with his arrival the Synod began. During the introduction and welcome he explained that the call in November was intended to be in advance, calling the Synod into session over December and January (it became clearly understood by all that saying the Synod would be held over November and December had been a mistake, but also that despite this the foreign dignitaries nearly all intend to leave in January rather than extend their stay to allow the Synod to continue next month, in order not to aggravate their own churchmen or governments at home). After sharing a simple meal the churchmen attended mass at St. Basil's held in memory of those poor unfortunates who lost their lives in the famine this year. The Holy Synod then convened to discuss matters of improving the faith within all their lands and to report on what they deem necessary. Athanasius spoke first. He proposed seminaries be established at each seat of a patriarchate in order to train priests, catechising them into good doctrine. Stefan smiled broadly on hearing this, stood up and said that he entirely agreed. "In fact the Tsar is sponsoring the training of 20,000 new priests to support the Church, and this very month a seminary has been funded in Moscow." "Last month Russian nobility were informed that they would get recognition if they were to privately fund the opening of a church in their estates and lands, as well as sponsor a priest for the faith and funded church," he added. "Can the Holy Synod arrange for this to be monitored, perhaps as an offset against the 200,000 target Stefan would like?" The other members applauded the Tsar's actions, but it was generally considered an internal matter for the Russian patriarchy rather than something the Holy Synod should be involved in, since Stefan is as patriarch the overseer of the Church in Russia. The Great Patriarch of Alexandria then rose. Jeremiah did so only in order to complain that he did not appreciate being summoned to Moscow 'as if I am some sort of lapdog' and asked for the summons in the future to be put 'in a more Christian manner'. He then sat down. Taking his turn, the Abbot of Antim got up to suggest that the Bishop of Rome be invited to attend the Synod, or at least to send an observer? *Tsar Peter has returned from St. Petersburg in order to be in Moscow for the Epiphany celebrations due to be held in January. Rome *The Pope has expressed great joy over the decision of the Government of Portugal to lift the ban on Spanish trade, 'a true Christian act which is an example to us all'. His Holiness noted that the King of Spain and his ministers have yet to drop all claims to the Crown of Portugal, and now urges this be done, 'to show that Portugal's good faith is not misplaced.' Dresden *Marshal Pufendorff raised his baton and ordered 10 crack cuirassier squadrons with four squadrons of hussars serving as outriders forward to engage Austrians dragoons to the east. They set off at a slow trot under the command of Kommander Ulrich Voss. Rather than face them, the 18 Austrian squadrons wheeled about and rode off in the direction of Gorlitz! A fortnight later the three dozen cuirassier squadrons of the Reichsarmee of the Eastern Circle arrived from the south and challenged Pufendorf's Saxon Army of Relief. Again, and despite the odds, he sent out Voss's cavalry! Both sides heavy horse lined up and then charged in close order, the Saxons maintaining a slow trot with pistols drawn. The Imperialists however set off at a trot, and then broke into a gallop for the closing charge! They also received the pistol fire from the Saxons and their close lines fell into disorder as they closed. However close they did, the momentum of the charge making it impossible to do otherwise. There was an awful crunch as the lines met, and with no gaps between horsemen through which to thread a virtually static melee developed, the Saxon line being carried back a few paces at contact! Horses nose dived, throwing riders off and bringing other cuirassiers down in a chaotic scene while Voss's superb cuirassiers made to draw swords and exchange blows. Casualties were high, but the Saxons held their ranks under pressure and would not give way, their excellent training paying off even against an impetuous charge. Voss exhorted them to hold, and that they did as the Reichsarmee cuirassiers withdrew to rally back having taken a pasting. Fortunately for them the Saxon hussars did not set off in pursuit. *The Grand Armee of Prussia of 40 infantry battalions, 28 cavalry squadrons, and 16 batteries of artillery arrived north of the siege of Dresden late in December... To the east of the Prussians another formation also turned up, namely the 6th Imperial Army consisting of ten battalions of irregular Hungarian light infantry and a squadron of hussars. Brussels *In a Brussels court of law there was abject confusion over a legal case in which a man, a certain Charles Martel, is claiming to be the lawful Count of Brugge. Gentlemen and ladies in the public gallery listened and watched in wide-eyed amazement to the accounts of the merry monarch Charles II in exile. It was judged that the Contess of Brugge did have an affair with Charles II, and yes he is Charles Martel's father, but not by the Countess! It seems that he also had an affair with Barbara Louisa Blomburg he is Martel's real mother, but this was hushed up when prospects for a return to England as king suddenly improved. This all seemed interesting and all very well until the petition was reviewed by the sitting judge. "Hang on!" he exclaimed, "This Martel fellow, his Christian name is Roger, not Charles..." The plot thickens! Does this apply to Roger? Are Roger and Charles one and the same? Or is this yet another result of a union between Charles II and Barbara Louisa, or is Roger really the product of the affair with the Countess after all? With these unanswered questions hanging in the air the case was brought to an unsatisfactory close... Peking *The K’ang-hsi Emperor of China has ordered that breeding horses of Ming Horse stock be sent to Peking when they are available. He warned Liang Wen Zhong that failure to do so would be unfortunate for him and would show disrespect, but compliance would be reward enough in itself. Nerchinsk *Vasily Golitsyn, Russia's Governor of the Far East, has been married to Princess Sophia Romanov, the Tsar's daughter, at Nerchinsk. Marseilles *The bread riots have continued in Marseilles. The local granary was stormed, despite the efforts of the town watch to hold the mob back, but on finding it empty the rioters set the granary on fire, destroying it. Zurich *Ambassador von Reissling went from Berne to Zurich to see Karl Anton Am Rhyn of the Swiss Cantons and apologised, stating that Bavaria 'shall indeed pay you the owed monies and more as recompense for this bureaucratic blunder. Apologies for this blunder.' Jassy *Ambassador Huseyin Dunya was summoned for a public audience with the Hopsdar Prince of Moldavia, who he found to be in a solemn but confident mood as he addressed the diplomat. Prince Mihail Racovita explained that he was both 'saddened and disappointed at the response of my good friend the Grand Vizier to the news of our pact with Poland. But I understand, of course, that it will have come to him as something of a surprise, and I must accept responsibility for that. I cannot go back upon my given word, nor do I wish to, but I shall be writing personally to the Shadow of the Shadow to further explain the circumstances and I am sure that with all his renowned long-term wisdom he will come to see that there is no disloyalty nor any disadvantage to the Empire in this arrangement – indeed, rather the reverse.' The ambassador looked stern and very unimpressed, and warned the Hopsdar that this had better not be a 'slight of hand - any rebellion will be crushed with full force!' *Christmas festivities in Jassy included the distribution of alms to the poor across the country from the steps of the cathedral by Metropolitan Basil of Jassy and at the site of the statues of Prince Racovita in the other main towns. A Christmas banquet was hosted at the Palace of the Hospdar for the the royal family, nobility, clergy, ambassadors, senior and respected merchants, scholars, heads of craft guilds, &c. It was a relaxed and convivial affair with no clear political agenda. During the banquet the Great Chancellor, Nicolaie Cantemir spoke amiably with Baron Wellesley, and expressed sympathy for the plight of England 'in the face of French aggression.' Cantemir also expressed his admiration for King William III and his ministers. Cologne *Archbishop Joseph Clemens of Liege-Cologne has been invited to Munich next February through to March when the Pope is expected to visit Bavaria. El Escorial *Count Torring of Bavaria has enquired about the health of Queen Dowager Mariana of Spain, since letters to Her Highness have not been replied to, 'and my prince worries as to the Queen's health?' Ramon Sanchez Gonzalez, the royal physician, explained that Her Highness is believed to be in good health, although he has not seen her awhile since she now lives in Naples, of which place she serves as viceroy. *The Spanish famine is officially over, but sadly many deaths were still suffered in out of the way areas before help could arrive. In memorium of those who died and to show respect for fishermen, clergy and whalers who worked so hard to help their fellow countrymen 23rd December was observed as an official day of fasting and for memorial services across the Spanish Empire. The 23rd was a sombre day, in marked contrast to the 25th Christmas celebrations which followed! Across major cities of the Spanish Empire almsgiving occurred and festivities were held. Now the famine is over Crown ministers believe the economic prospects are good for the future. Cardinal Portocarrero was heard to say how he prizes the fortitude and discipline of the Spanish people during trying times. *Grand Admiral Agostino Grimaldi has called the attack on friendly ships in the Spanish waters of Tampa Bay by Jacobites an outrage! Indeed, a veritable insult to Spain! Jacobite ships have been banned from all Spanish ports. Paris & The Hague *Zarak Huseyin, a Turkish envoy, has enquired of the Marquis de Villars, the Constable of France as to whether King Louis would be prepared to send a mission to Istanbul to help Ottoman Turkey build ladle dredgers? Villars laughed, "I really have no idea, I'm rather busy at the moment! Why don't you go to Versailles yourself and ask him?" *A very similar question was put by Yusuf Mehmet to Admiral Garrit Kesse of the United Provinces in The Hague. Kesse was asked if ladle or spoon dredger instructors could be sent to Istanbul, and replied, "Istanbul? Not sure where that is? Do you mean Constantinople?" Munich & Stuttgart *After personally thanking Mayor Herwig of Innsbruck for his hospitality in 'your beautiful city' the Prince of Bavaria travelled back to his beloved Munich. Once back in Munich, Prince Maximillian visited the brigades of his army undergoing training and while in front of these fine troops he accepted from Baron Joachim Wilhelm von Klinggraffen a sword of honour as Imperial Reichsmarshall. The sword in question is a Toledo steel rapier boasting emeralds and diamonds on the hilt for the new reichsmarshal. Upon the blade is engraved the arms of the Hapsburgs, Wittelsbachs, the Order of the Golden Fleece and the coat of arms of the League of Swabian Knights His Grace the Prince then took this opportunity to inform the musketeers of the 1st Kreis Infantry Regiment that they shall henceforth be named as his Leibgrade as his personal footguards! The 2nd Swabian Kreis Regiment was then renamed the Erbprinz Regiment in honour of his son and heir Charles Albert, and like the Leibgarde received new flags while before the electoral family watched the elite cavalry troopers of the Guardias Espangnoles parade before them. Prince Maximilian then delivered a speech: "Men of the army! Once your training is completed I shall be accompanying you on the march for we have a date with destiny! My comrade in arms Prince Eugene has need of support and as the Emperor's Reichsmarshall I call upon all Swabian and neighbouring kreis contingents and allies to be ready to join me at Munich for March 1704. I hereby also request my friend Duke Eberhard of Wurrttemburg to join me with his army at munich, that we may campaign together as brothers in arms, he being particularly adept as a cavalry commander." *In Stuttgart the request pertaining to the Duke of Wurtemburg was put in person to that noble by Baron Augustus Freizack. *The Bavarian electoral family spent Christmas privately, in the usual German manner exchanging presents on Christmas Eve and attending mass on Christmas day, after which some alms were given out to the poor. The honour of guarding their persons and serving as purse bearers that day went to the officers of the Guardias Espangnoles. The troops of the electorate were, meanwhile, given extra tots of brandy, schnapps and food on this day of celebrating Christ's birth. Ft. St. Louis, Texas *General Carlos, Governor of New Mexico & Spanish Texas is offering a reward of 50,000 guineas for the capture or sinking of the ships Rascal, Vagabond, and Blackbeard's ship Good Venture. His Excellency commented, "Lord Teach of Bristol may have Jacobite Letters of Marque but unless he gets a Spanish royal pardon he is still wanted by Spain for piracy! I urge the Stuart Court in exile to disown this infamous criminal." Vienna *Philippe de Bourbon, Duke d'Anjou, Prince du Sang has been joined in Vienna by le Duc de Bourgoyne, Louis de France, ‘Le Petit Dauphin’. Bourgoyne was surprised to find that d'Anjou has not as yet been allowed into the Austrian court at the Hofburg, something he discovered when his own coach went up to the palace iron gates but was turned away by court lackeys! Orleans *His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XIV has gone to Orleans to inspect the royal artillery (and to ensure that the artillery of the Armee du Nord has left, which His Majesty was pleased to find it had!). Having inspected the gunners in their new uniforms made up of black coats with red cuffs, collars and pockets, as well as red breeches and black tricornes trimmed white, the King then set out for Calais. Shanghai *The final round of the annual Shantung Tournament took place late in December on the grounds outside of Shanghai. Heavy rainfall went some way to disrupt proceedings and keep crowd numbers down, especially in the uncovered viewing areas, but nevertheless the hardy 150 finalists competed to be see who would be named the winner in each of five categories of the tournament. Each of the five category winners received a master crafted weapon of their choice, a fine horse, a cash purse of 8,000 Qing, and the title of Master of the Shantung Tournament, Year of the Sheep, in each of their respective competition categories. St. Petersburg *Two important announcements this month of joy and celebration which have been published in the name of the Tsar of Russia! Firstly, 'For services to the Crown in the Far East, Vasiliy Golitsyn is granted a full and unconditional pardon, and he is once more granted the title “Prince”. He has been exemplary in his service and loyalty since he was exiled following the Succession Crisis.' ' I am also pleased to announce that this month Prince Vasiliy Golitsyn takes Princess Sophia Romanov, my step-sister in marriage. Their love was well recorded in the 1690’s and the time is now right for them to find happiness together. I regret that affairs of State will keep me away from the service, however they both have my blessing and a new Palace has been funded for them from my own purse as a wedding gift. Prince Vasiliy was offered the chance to return to Moscow but to his credit he wishes to continue the good work already begun in the Far East.' The second announcement relates to improving trade relations with the Ottomans: “I am pleased to announce that following productive dialogue with Istanbul, new trade routes are being formalised between Russia and the Ottoman Anatolia. While the more general flow of trade across our borders is not being discouraged, the new initiative hopes to give a clearer focus and more state support to two key trade routes. In what Russia will be referring to as the Russo-Ottoman Volga trade route, and the Russo-Ottoman Don trade route it has been agreed that there will be an exchange of trade missions in key ports and market towns within each others lands. Maximising the opportunities that the Black Sea, Caspian Sea and major routeways of the Rivers Volga and Don both nations will be investing heavily in the trade infrastructure for these regions.' 'The people of Russia will soon be able to attend specialist “Ottoman Markets” in the towns of Astrakhan, Azov and Kharkov, while in return our merchants can establish market places in Anatolian towns. The Russian economy is thriving, bringing great wealth into the nation and it is hoped that this new initiative will open further opportunities for our merchants as well as bring greater choice to our people.' People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A Dutch frigate on patrol encountered a Jacobite squadron of two sloops and a prize liner off the south coast of North America. *Jacobite sea raiders have sailed into Mount Pleasant and gone ashore while also capturing an English merchant ship anchored here. Ashore they press ganged thirty Americans and ransacked several houses. *A Spanish squadron of two sloops and a liner has sailed into Santa Marta. *A couple of Jacobite cruisers have brought a prize into the anchorage of Charlotte Amalie on the island of St. Thomas. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *By Ottoman Anatolia in Adal and Muscat. *By Persia in Luckow, Allahabad, Calcutta, Broach, Colombo, Benares, Patna, and Rajmahal. *By Portugal in Belem, Sao Luis do Maranhao, Bahia, Olinda, Recife, Vitoria, Rio, Santos, Sao Paulo, Paranagua, Zanzibar and Mozambique. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7